Crazy Scene
by crazywoman123
Summary: When a human female from our world is suck into the Death Note World, craziness is ensured. This is my first story so be nice please OuO


**Hello people my name is carzywoman123, call me cw123.**

**This is my first story. So, please be nice :)**

**Sumary: A human female from our world gets suck into the Death Note World Craziness is ensred.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Deth Note. But if I did i would own Ryuk. ;)**

**Here the story :)**

* * *

Hi, I am 24 year old Elisa-Kay, a Western New Yorker that just finished college now starting her new life in the real world. Well, I would be I wasn't suck into the Death Note World. Let me start from the beginning…

_3 days ago…_

I am walking down the street of Buffalo, New York, just me in my old blue jeans, Emily the Strange T-shirt, and my white sneaks, carrying my huge black backpack and duffle bag. I was heading to my new apartment building that was near the place where I was starting my new carrier as a librarian. I know what you people are thinking I must be a geek and crazy, and you what, I am. I love books and the library was my sanctuary when I was a kid. So, if you don't like swear you.

It was about lunch time, and I was hungry. I went to the new café that just open the day I moved into my apartment. It was Café La Death, that should of turn me away then and there. But, like the crazy girl I am, I went in anyways.

Inside the café was your usual Goth café, skulls, emo music, and black everything. I thought I was ok, because 1) no one had trying to convert me to any cult, and 2) people we're not giving "why are you here" looks. I sat down in the back corner by and old lady. I look at the menu to see what is here to eat. I order the "no one cares cheeseburger" with a side of fries and "red poison raspberry ice tea". As I was finishing my meal the old lady next to me was trying to pay her bill.

"I know I have a 20 here somewhere."

"Mam, if you don't have the money. You have work off the debt," said the emo waiter.

I look at the woman going through her purse desperately; she was covered with her big purple cloak so I couldn't see her face. However, I could tell that she needed some help.

I grab my wallet out of my jean pocket and got a 20 out, I leaned over and the old woman the money.

"Here."

"Thank you," said the woman with her old shrill voice that was filled with gratitude at the moment.

The emo left us, probably going to cut himself or something.

"No problem," I stated, paying for my meal as well.

The old woman grabs my hand and put something into it. I notice that the woman's hands were like most old women's hand boney and wrinkly, but she had long sharp looking nails that were painted purple. When she let go of my hand, I open it to see what gave me. It was a pendant, it was silver and shaped as a circle, and it had a crested moon and a rose.

"For you, as thanks for helping me," she stated, "It will give you your greatest desire."

I look down at the pendent, my greatest desire huh. I only thing I really wanted was someone to love and to love me back like in a romantic sort of way. I am not that pretty. I am 6 feet tall (not a lot of guys want to look up at their girl), I have long curly blond hair and blue gray eyes ( so most guys like that but I am not finished), I am fat (that is always a deal breaker) and I have average size boobs and no butt (not that appealing). Sure I have tons of guy friends but no boyfriends, and I never been kissed.(After stating that I am going t corner and beat my head in.(OH NO I AM BECOMING EMO!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAVE ME))

I put the pendent on me and stated, "I will cherish it."

She smiled (well, I think she think she smiled. I could tell because of the cloak), and left the café.

I sighed and grab my stuff and left. I started again back toward my apartment replay what the old woman said,

_Your greatest desire._

I didn't think very long before I was interrupted by the sound of thunder. I look up and saw a dark swirly vortex in the sky. I thought I was dreaming, until a beam of purple light steamed down upon me. Suddenly, I was being pulled off the ground, I started screaming, then everything went black.

* * *

**Here you go my first Chapie. please be nice to me .**

**R&R**

**Bye**


End file.
